


A Fangirl's Delight

by Of_Bunnies_and_Universal_Domination



Series: Sometimes Emotions Just Get the Better of Me [3]
Category: Fandom - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Fangirls, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Old work, Poetry, This might be the lightest poem in this series, Weird Feelings, but I'm glad I did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Bunnies_and_Universal_Domination/pseuds/Of_Bunnies_and_Universal_Domination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fangirl has a moment while witnessing an intense scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fangirl's Delight

She watches them carefully,  
The pressure has been building for some time now.  
  
She waits in anticipation as they reach their breaking point,  
Her heart begins to pound and her airway constricts.  
  
The moment comes and they explosively shatter,  
Emotions are finally released from suppression's hold.  
  
She closes her eyes and allows it to overwhelm her;  
Tears, both hers and theirs, begin to fall.  
  
For a moment their pain is truly hers to feel,  
For a moment she is satisfied and whole.  
  
She opens her eyes and potency has been lost,  
The moment is passing even as she grasps at the fleeting sensation.  
  
She is saddened, but continues to watch them,  
With tears in her eyes and a smile upon her face.

**Author's Note:**

> There are times when I thrive off the emotional pain of characters I love. I get a sick sense of satisfaction from it.


End file.
